Guess What
by sparkybitterness
Summary: Roy tells Maes something during at guy's night out. Riza tells Gracia something at Girl's night out. What was it? Slighty Royai. Has Hguhes! Please R&R.


A/N: I don't really know where this came from. Oh, well, Enjoy.

Disclamer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

* * *

The bartender looked at the two men sitting at the bar. Pouring another drink, he gave them a look they both ignored and moved further down the counter. The one with onyx eyes looked over at his friend.

"Maes, whatever would I do without you?" Roy Mustang looked over Maes Hughes.

He snorted. "Find a new drinking partner."

"I mean, really. I was being serious."

"Right. Well, I guess you'd have to find someone else to push you up to the top. There's always Hawkeye."

Mustang smiled a little, thinking of his blonde lieutenant. Riza Hawkeye was his first choice to have beside him. Other than Hughes, of course. "Yeah, she would defiantly help out. She's always been there."

"Of course, Roy." Hughes drained the glass in front of him while Roy shook his around.

"Why she's there I'll never know. I don't deserve to work with anyone that…wonderful." Roy bent his head down and sighed.

"Yes, you do. She'll stay with you until you both rot in your graves and you'll be buried next to each other." Maes smiled thinking of that.

"Yeah. If she doesn't get buried by her husband, I'm sure that's where we'll end up."

"Roy, you know she'll never get married." Hughes had a mysterious glint in his eyes. Of maybe, that was just a glare off his glasses.

"She deserves to, then. I really hope not." Mustang glanced at his companion.

"Oh, she'll get married after you propose." Hughes played this off as a joke. He was expecting Roy to stammer around it. Roy took it seriously.

"I really do love her. I can't tell her that, you know. Someday, when I'm Fuehrer, I'll be able to marry her. Then, I can finally be happy."

Hughes looked at him. This was the first time Roy had ever actually said that. "Roy, have you had enough to drink before saying that?"

"Hughes, I'm being perfectly sober."

"I know. I was just wondering how long it was going to take before you say that."

"Well, I just said it. Someday, you'll be the best man at my wedding."

"I know. Hmm, I wonder how the girl's night out is going. I'm sure Gracia is going to have interesting stories for tomorrow."

"Yeah. Don't you dare tell her I said that." He glared at him.

"I won't." _Tell Hawkeye_, he thought silently.

"Good." Roy finished his drink. "Now, let's order another one before I go totally crazy."

"Good idea, Roy." Hughes raised his glass to that.

At another bar, two friends sat drinking and laughing. One had brown hair, the other blonde. They were taking shots and laughing the entire time.

"So, tell me a secret." Gracia Hughes said to her companion.

Riza Hawkeye blushed a little. "Tell me one first."

"Okay." Gracia thought about it. "Maes and I met through Roy, not one of my girlfriends. We tell people that because Roy asked us to. I think he's embarrassed that he played matchmaker."

Riza laughed. "What-it's really not that funny. Now, tell me your top secret."

"Promise you won't tell. It's about Colonel Mustang." Riza blushed again.

"Yeah. I promise no to tell," _Roy_, she thought. "Also, call him Roy when it's just us. It's easier."

"Okay. We've been together since we were children. That's a long time. I've come to be in love with him. How bad is that? I can't even tell him, because of the fraternization law. Besides, he wouldn't want me."

"Oh, Riza. I'm sure he'd want you, too. That boy loves you, I know it." Gracia was glad Riza had finally admitted that little truth. She'd been suspecting something like this for a while.

Her blush grew furious. "I wish that. Maybe someday, when he's Fuehrer, I can tell him."

"That's a good plan. If you wait that long, I'm surprised. You'll tell before then."

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay. I don't feel like fighting. Hmm, wonder how the guy's night out is going." Gracia smiled, think of her husband and his friend.

"Probably they're both going to get wasted and we'll have to pick them up."

Gracia laughed. "Probably. We might need to get back. I told the babysitter I'd be back before 11. Ready?"

"Almost. Let me order one more before I say anything else."

"I'll drink to that one."

"Okay."

Later that night, the guys knocked on the door to the Hughes' house because Maes couldn't remember where he put the keys. They heard laughter and a flushed Riza Hawkeye answered the door. "About time, guys. I better go. Gracia, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said quietly down the hall. Gracia came out of the living room.

"Yeah. We have more to talk about. Bye." Hawkeye grabbed her coat and went to put it on. Roy took it from her and helped her. Both of the Hughes' noticed this small gesture.

"See you tomorrow, Maes. I do have work tomorrow." Roy slurred slightly. He always had been known to hold his liquor.

"Yeah, see you, Roy. Remember what we talked about." Maes stumbled quite a bit.

"How could I forget? Hawkeye, would you like me to walk you home?" Roy put his coat on.

"Thank you, sir. Good-bye." She smiled and went out the door. Mustang followed her and they were halfway down the sidewalk before Maes came out.

Yelling into the cold night air, he said, "Don't forget, Roy. Get yourself a good wife!" He could hear Roy laughing and could almost see Riza's face, trying to hide the smile.

As both the older Hughes' lay in bed that night, Maes remembered what Roy had said. "Guess what?"

That reminded Gracia of what Riza had said. "I have a guess what, too. You go first."

"Roy said he loved Riza tonight. He said that someday, I'd be the best man at his wedding."

"Really? How weird. Riza said that she was in love with Roy while we were out. I knew that someday they'd get married."

"Yeah. I hope I'm around to see it." Maes sighed. Hopefully, he'd live through all the Lab 5 excitement and rumors of Homunculi hanging in the air.

"What are you talking about? Of course we'll be there to see it."

Maes smiled. "It's nothing." He tickled her waist. "I'll see you in the morning, beautiful."

"See you." Turning around, he thought of the horrors that might occur, but that didn't stop everything.

Gracia looked up at the sky. She was wearing a bridesmaid dress and heels. Riza had looked beautiful in her wedding gown. Roy looked dashing in the tux. She wished Maes were here to see it. He'd probably laugh, cry, and snap a million blackmail photos.

"Well, Maes, here they are. Roy was named Fuehrer a few days ago. All of our dreams are complete. I wish you were here to see this with me." She whispered that up to the clear sky. He'd loved days like that.

"Gracia, what are you doing? We noticed you weren't there." Riza said. Roy stood next to her.

"I'm sorry." She wiped away the tear that was on her cheek. "This is what we always dreamed of for you two. Maes always pointed at you two and said 'Look, Gracia, there they are. Someday, they'll get married.'"

"Oh, Grace. It's okay." Riza hugged her best friend. Roy put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know. Today's a happy day. He would have been so proud." Smiling this time, she looked up at Maes and could almost hear his laugh, racing through the clouds. She whispered, "Yes, he would have been proud."


End file.
